


Slam Dunk

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball, Boys Kissing, Gym Sex, Homosexuality, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Sports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: Bowser and Mario's basketball team just beat Wario's in a fun game of Hoops 3-on-3. But Wario has his revenge on Bowser just before leaving in what turns out to be the cruelest blow he could have dealt the koopa king...
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Is it true?

Bowser _had_ been excitedly making his way towards the entrance to the locker room after a fun game of hoops 3-on-3. It had been a fun game, especially since Mario was on his team.

But something that Wario, who had been playing against them, had said to him was seriously bothering him.

"Why are you always showing off on the court?" Wario had sneered at him after the game. "You're always trying to get Maria's attention, always smiling in his direction and trying to make sure he sees your muscles flex as much as possible!"

Bowser had grinned, "Because I love showing Mario what a hot player I am! He'll team up with me again, just watch! Bwahaha!"

"Oh, I get it. You have a crush on him."

Ruffled, Bowser had tried to walk around him. "You're just jealous because we totally creamed you! Gotta go..."

"Got news for you, stud," Wario had interrupted, being sure to stay in Bowser's way. "Mario's never gonna be interested in you no matter what you do."

"Move it or I'll---"

"Because you're not a woman."

Bowser, startled, had suddenly stopped short; he had looked as if a thunderclap had just come over him.

When he had answered Wario, his face had suddenly looked drained of all confidence and his deep powerful voice had been noticeably shaking. "Wh...what did you say...?"

Wario, gleefully seeing that he had just managed to hit Bowser right where it hurt, had immediately took the opportunity to rub it in as much as possible. "I SAID you're not a WOMAN! Look at you! You big, ugly, musclebound idiot! You're a GUY! You're UGLY to Mario by your very NATURE! You're ALLLLL MUSCLE, ALLLLL BRAWN, ALLLLL MASCULINE MACHO!!! Your FACE is ALL MASCULINE, your LIPS are ALL MASCULINE, your BUTT is ALL MUSCLES, your LEGS are ALL MUSCLE, your BODY has NO SOFTNESS, NO DELICIOUS DELICATE FEMINIE CURVES, NO BOOBS, and WORST OF ALL, YOU HAVE A **_DICK!!!_** "

Bowser's face had turned pale. No one had ever said anything like this to him before.

He had quietly stammered, "...I... I..."

"Awwwwwww, look at the big poor lummox!" Wario had cackled. "Wanting Mario to fall in love with him, and it'll never happen because Mario thinks he's **UGLY!!! _HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_** "

"Stop---"

"You want someone like Mario to fall in love with you? Go change yourself into a GIRL!" And with that, Wario had marched out of the building laughing triumphantly at the top of his lungs.

And so Bowser had been left standing alone on the basketball court.

Looking as if he had physically had the wind knocked out of him, he thought about the fact that he had not realized that everyone else had apparently left.

Was it because of his ugliness?

Deflated of all joy, he sadly trudged into the locker room, the soft heavy footsteps of his huge Nikes all the while reminding him of his own enormous bulk.

But instead of heading for his locker, he found himself automatically pulled over to the full-wall changing mirror.

And there he stood, looking at his own reflection.

He looked at his mighty chest, his official "Hoops" tank top worn tightly over it damp with sweat showing off every curve of his powerful body, a body which he had always been extremely proud of. His mighty hips covered in his matching shorts. His huge incredible legs, their feet tucked within their matching socks and Nikes.

He had been so pleased with how he looked this morning.

And now, as he studied himself in the mirror, for the first time in his life he felt embarrassed and unbelievably ashamed of himself.

His lower lip quivered.

He sadly sat down on a bench and just stared at the floor, trying to put his thoughts together.

He had always loved his body.

There was nothing wrong with it, he tried to assure himself.

But... Mario found his body...

...ugly?

His eyes suddenly began to well as his mind raced with the memories of various "adult" fan fiction stories he had once accidentally discovered of himself while searching for koopa-sized sports gear online. Confused by their titles, he had glanced at them just to see what they were, but he had been horrified by what he read and had been spending every moment since trying to cleanse his mind of them. Stories that made him ill. Some were about putting some stupid crown on and transforming into a human woman. And there was another where he had supposedly been so desperate to "defeat Mario" that against the protests of Kamek and of his minions - despite the fact that in the tale he had been "slightly nauseated" by the idea of his latest plan - he had devoured some pink mushroom that completely changed his sex female. In the end, he had had sex with Mario while undergoing a "complete change in her mind", "her old self" vanishing forever.

He had been horribly upset at the very thought of those writings even existing. They had made him nearly vomit.

Was THAT what the world wanted him to be? Did NOBODY love him as he was?

Bowser began to shake at the idea. Did the whole world... did Mario... _really_ want him to do **that** to himself?

"But.... but I don't want to be a f-f-female..." Bowser quivered softly to himself, his own naturally deep tones reminding him all the more of just how extremely masculine he was. "...I... I d-d-don't want a... a vagina.... I like my-myself... I d-d-d..."

And then the sudden thought of Mario wanting to _impregnate_ him - the very **LAST** thing he wanted to experience - frightened and sickened him so wildly out of his mind that the huge powerful reptile put his face in his paws and cried.

He just sat there bawling at the top of his lungs, feeling absolutely devastated, not wanting to remove his paws from his face, he tears pooling beneath where he sat, he sobs echoing through the building.

"Bowser?"

Startled, Bowser looked up, still whimpering, his face streaked with desperate tears. He wasn't alone after all.

Mario was standing in the entrance to the locker room, still dressed in his own basketball uniform, staring at him with utter shock.

"Bowser! What's wrong?"

The poor koopa couldn't even talk. He just sat there, his own breathing irregular, his tears pouring down his face as he stared helplessly at Mario.

Mario's voice was filled with gentle concern. "I don't understand," he said softly as he approached. "You were having such a great time out there... what happened?"

Mario stopped just a foot short of Bowser when he realized that the koopa king was staring tearfully back at him with an expression the plumber had never seen on his face before...

...a look of sheer, terrified panic.


	2. Benched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser's trapped. What should he say?

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Bowser's mind was screaming with fear.

Finally, he managed to stanmer through his thick tears, "...I... I won't do it!"

"Huh?"

"YOU HEAR ME, I WON'T DO IT!" He half-screamed the words, but both his face and his toned were not of somebody enraged, but rather trapped terrified in some godawful nightmare.

"Do it? Bowser, what are you talking about?"

Mario was just so shocked, as he had never seen the koopa like this before. The king was stammering through his tears and their resulting occasional hiccups, trying to desperately to make some sense.

"Well, you all say.... and he said... and you think... and I.... I WON'T---"

"Please tell me what's going on," Mario said in an encouraging voice. "Nothing bad happenedhere today, at least not from what I can tell."

Bowser tried to get a grip. He swallowed, then said miserably without looking at Mario, "You think I'm ugly, huh?"

Mario blinked; if he had looked shocked before, he now looked baffled. "I _what_?"

"...you heard me..." Bowser's voice was not quiet and quivering. "...is _that_ why you all left me alone here so quickly? Because I'm so _ugly_?"

"Bowser, since when do you have a complex about your appearance? You've always carried yourself as though you were a million bucks! What's come over you?"

"I was told you think I'm ugly."

Mario's brow furrowed. "When was this?"

"Just now."

"By whom?"

A small part of Bowser's common sense was beginning to realize just how ridiculous he must have seemed to be behaving at that moment. Somehow, though, it didn't help him feel any better.

"By Wario."

Mario rolled his eyes. "It figures..." he said aloud to himself. But then he quickly asked Bowser, "But why get so all bent out of shapes simply because Wario basically just called you names?"

Bowser wiped his eyes. "Because... well, there's something that's been chewing at me for a while... I've been trying not to think about it."

Mario's tone was genuinely interested and curious. "What is it?"

So Bowser told him. The koopa still wasn't calmed down, not entirely, but as calmly as he could he explained to Mario what he had encountered online and all of his resulting fears.

"Oh, I get it now." Mario looked a little relieved with understanding, as if worried earlier that Bowser was suddenly losing his marbles. "Bowser, listen. That's... well, unfortunately, that's one of the side effects of being a celebrity. I've personally known about that sort of thing for quite some time now. I just try to ignore it the best I can."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I can't say it doesn't bother me per se, but once I got over the initial shock - that was years ago - I eventually learned to sort of shrug it off." He sat down on the bench next toBowser's left side. "Obviously Wario's insults triggered you. But... may I ask why you're specifically worried about me regarding it?"

Bowser swallowed. He didn't dare look at Mario.

"Bowser..." Mario's tone was gentle as he lightly placed his hand on the koopa's right shoulder. "...are you attracted to me?"

Bowser, still refusing to look up at Mario, closed his eyes and responded in a quiet whisper. "...I'm in love with you."

Mario's eyes widened a bit. "You are?"

"I... stay quiet about stuff like that." Bowser sighed. "It's not something I want spread around."

Mario's hand gently rubbed Bowser's shoulder. "I get it. So I take it Wario guessed something was up with you and was specifically taunting you regarding me?"

Bowser shuddered. "...yeah."

"You didn't give in and actually tell him how you felt about me, did you?"

"Course not." Bowser sighed again. His breathing was now back to normal. "But I'm sure he knows he hit the jackpot by my reaction."

"Well, Just ignore him."

"Actually, he's the least of my worries." Bowser finally looked sadly at him. "Mario, listen... as much as I... I love you, I don't want to have to... I mean, in order to win your love... would I really have to..."

"Oh, so _that's_ what this is all about?" Mario continued rubbing Bowser's shoulder comfortingly. "Listen... why would I want you to do any of that? I mean, why would I want you to change who you naturally are just to try to please me if I didn't already care about you as you are? Wouldn't that be selfish of me?"

This was something Bowser hadn't considered. "Well, I mean... if I had to... I mean, if it really made you happy..."

"No," Mario said firmly. "There's mo way I'd try to get you to do something drastic like that for me when you'd just be miserable all the time."

"But Wario said you by nature wouldn't..."

"Bowser, listen." Mario spoke in a tender tone Bowser had never heard him use before. "Would it make you feel better if I tell you that your body has always sexually stimulated me?"

Bowser's eyes blinked wide open as he stared back at Mario. "You mean...?"

"Yeah," Mario smiled. "I think you're incredibly sexy. I just never mentioned it because you never struck me as the type to appreciate something like that, and I didn't want to piss you off."

As he stared back at Mario, Bowser's loins were suddenly tingling wildly. He involuntarily blushed, albeit with a suddenly goofy smile spreading across his face, fearing an erection coming on. "You... I... that's... you sure...?..."

Mario chuckled affectionately. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around and watch as things continue to heat up...


	3. Into the basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowsee can only react as...

"...prove...?" Bowser suddenly felt remarkably shy. Here he was, sitting on this bench with his wildest dreams come true, and yet he couldn't recall another time in which he had ever felt so vulnerable.

"It's alright," Mario said gently to Bowser as he leaned in toward him while draping his own right arm around the king's shoulders. "I won't hurt you."

Mario's lips gently brushed against Bowser's own, which were trembling.

"...I..." was all Bowser could get himself to whisper just before Mario kissed him.

The two were silent as Mario's lips felt and explored; Bowser's big lips were soft and, oh, so succulent. Moving his right hand behind the koopa's head to gently pull it closer, Mario deepened the kiss, and at the same time moved his left hand on to Bowser's inner left thigh.

Bowser, his head turned left into Mario's as they kissed more and more deeply, squirmed with his legs parted as he felt his masculinity going crazy between his legs. His dick was definitely reacting, but was nowhere near hard enough to start escaping yet. Bowser began to make soft, deep-toned moans into Mario's mouth as, delicately but with obvious firmness in their muscle, the fingers on his left thigh traveled sideways up it and began to reach up inside the left leg's underside of Bowser's shorts.

Bowser _MMMPHED_ as the strong yet gentle fingers slid between his legs, now caressing and stroking the koopa's wildly excited, quivering, thickened walls of his mighty, muscular slit, rubbing and feeling their power, their graceful inward curves, which were wet with arousal. Bowser couldn't help but begin to feel limp, his body enslaved to the beautiful sensations burning between his legs, as the fingers began to slide in between the powerful walls, meant to protect Bowser from intruders, which were instinctively attempting to tighten against the fingers to keep them from invading the entrance to the koopa king's royal scarlet chamber. But they were only prolonging the inevitable, as the fingers gently but firmly persisted, eventually sliding into the depths of Bowser's crevice up inside him.

Bowser suddenly broke the kiss with a loud **_GASP_** as the fingers began gently and slowly beating him off inside his own body. Oh yes, his dick was growing fiercely hard by now, but the fingers were keeping it deliberately pushed inward so that it was hardening at an angle, locking it in. Bowser's cock would _never_ get to escape during this moment; it would remain trapped off to the side until his body finally relaxed again after all the excitement.

Bowser began to sweat as he gasped heavily, and Mario, smiling, began gently nuzzling his muzzle. As he did so, the moustached man asked him in a playfully affectionate whisper, "...why didn't you tell me that you were a big musclebound fag...?"

Bowser blushed even harder at the terminology being used on him, and he could only gasp as he was being inwardly masturbated, "I... I was... I mean, I..."

"...scared," finished Mario.

"...yeah..."

"...you're so cute when you're being seduced," Mario chuckled softly. "...were you afraid it would make you less male to me...?"

_"...yeah..."_

"...oh, trust me..." Mario chuckled again. "You come across all the _more_ masculine to me for enjoying this." Mario then began touching his lips to Bowser's once more as he affectionately added, "...you big queer."

He began to kiss him again.

Bowser _**MMM**_ _ed._


	4. Batter Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold it.
> 
> What's Mario planning...?

They sat there together in this fashion for the next fifteen minutes, Mario's hand still up inside Bowser's slit lazily playing with his heated hardened dick as they continued to kiss deeply while saying nothing.

Finally, Mario slowly removed his hand from Bowser's opening - and as he did, Bowser felt an emptiness he had never felt before.

Mario calmly ceased kissing him. "Okay, I think you're ready now," he said, standing up.

Bowser looked up at him, weak and confused. "...ready?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure your dick was locked in position for what I want to try. I've always wanted to see how strong you really are."

"How strong...?..." Bowser started to wonder aloud, but then was silenced, his jaw dropping open, as he saw Mario produce from his own locker a large, metal, ebony baseball bat with the koopa king's own red logo on it. "Hold it."

Mario halted. "What's wrong?"

"Are you planning to do what I think you're going to do?"

Mario chuckled. "If you mean stick this up inside your slit, yes, I am."

Bowser was alarmed. "Mario! I---"

"It's alright," Mario coaxed as he approached him again holding the large bat. "If you're as strong as I personally believe you are, then this isn't going to hurt a bit. Besides, I picked this one out specifically to put inside you."

"Why?"

"Because, frankly, it turns me on thinking of you getting fucked with one of your own branded items."

Bowser tried to relax, but the whole idea was too overwhelming. "And if it does hurt?"

"Then just let me know and I'll stop immediately." Mario smiled at Bowser, gently stroking Bowser's cheek. "Come on, sweetheart. I've airways wanted to try this."

Bowser thought a few minutes then said nervously, "Well... I guess it's okay... just... be easy on me, won'tcha...?..."


	5. Bat boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Bowser's body strong enough to withstand this...?

Mario walked up to Bowser, who was still sitting on his bench.

"First, let's get rid of these," Mario said as, before Bowser could react, he took a hold of the waistband of the koopa's shorts, pulling them downward and eventually off his legs. Mario was delighted to discover that Bowser didn't wear any undergarments.

"I guess that was the case when I reached inside," the plumber remarked as he cheerfully tossed the shorts aside, "and I'm pleased to see I was right that for spprts you only wear a flimsy little piece of thin fabric to barely cover yourself, and that The Gates of Paradise are always open."

Mario began applying lube to the end of the bat.

Bowser blushed and looked away; he was still wearing his tank top with matching socks and Nikes, but they didn't matter, for now all of the most delicate and vulnerable details of his body were completely uncovered.

Bowser couldn't help gasping as Mario reached for his crotch and began gently but firmly pulling the thick walls of his slit apart. Fortunately for Mario, they were already still mostly spread open despite their best efforts to close up due to Mario's earlier hand entry, so the plumber had no problem separating them a second time so that he could reach in between to gently pull the lips of Bowser's slit apart, using both hands to pull it very wide open, far more than the koopa, who was grunting and gasping, had ever experienced.

Finally, Mario began holding the widened entry still open with one hand while his other reached for the bat.

Bowser could only hold his breath as he watched the bat being positioned between his legs. He had had that bat and several others like it made as a series of sports equipment to be kept there in the locker room in order to be sure that he would always have access to equipment that could withstand his strength. They were for rugged playing, for slamming home runs, maybe even for hitting some jerk over the head with if they caused him any trouble, but never once did he ever dream that one day he himself would have one of his own mighty bats inserted into his own slit by someone else to fuck him with it.

Then, it began to happen. He felt it alright, a strange, large, cold metal smoothness slowly being inserted _into_ him... he held his breath as he could only look down and watch... the end of the bat was inside him, his skin stretched tight around it in a perfect circle so large... he had never seen himself ever opened up so _wide_... the solid coldness was travelling up into his insides... then he felt it rubbing up against his dick while it was sliding past it... when would it stop... _**ohhhhHHHHHH**_ it felt like it was going up into his _chest_... would it come out of his mouth...?

It didn't, of course, but Bowser had never felt so... _**FILLED**_ in all his life. He looked down, suddenly aware of the fact that he couldn't move. He could just barely breathe. Feeling skewered, he could only tilt his head downward. He could just barely make out the handle of the bat sticking out between his legs.

Mario let go of it and appeared to study what he had done, fascinated.

The plumber chuckled. "You know, if I wanted to, I could just leave right now and leave you this way."

Bowser's eyes widened in horror at the idea. He just barely managed to gasp, "...no.... please...... no......." Never before had he ever felt so helpless.

At the same time, he couldn't help feeling wildly turned on by the fact that he, The Great Koopa King, was being so completed dominated by another male.

"Don't worry," Mario assured him. "I was only joking. I'm giving your body a moment to adjust to it."

Bowser looked towards the doorway, hoping no one would come in and see him...

Mario gently stroked the koopa's face. "Wow, you took the whole thing. You're even stronger than I thought. I was just thinking the tip alone would go in."


End file.
